Mira 2 veces
by Aleyzha
Summary: Ella es una sacerdotisa mitad demonio. Una bestida que hizo parte de su vida pasada volvio y no fue para bien, Puede el amor traspasar la muerte y el renacimiento? El destino es atrevido y siempre se sale con la suya... solo dolor vendra para aquella sacerdotisa?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta basada en el Anime InuYasha Algunos nombres y objetos le pertenecen a Rumiku Takahashi otros nombres y La historia es completamente mía.

''Siempre piensas en el pasado y por eso no vives el presente'' ''No me interesa…''

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1 '' La Sacerdotisa''

-Por que me han llamado? , Dijo una bella niña de unos 12 años de edad.

-Aome Higurashi usted a pesar de su edad es la mejor Sacerdotisa que a ávido, además de que en este tiempo ya no hay muchas personas con poderes espirituales, así que usted sería la mas Indicada para proteger y purificar la Perla de shikon, así que acepta? Dijo el hombre encargado de la ciudad.

Ella sabia que no tenía elección su padre la mataría si no aceptaba literal mente lo aria.

Dicho esto sus labores empezaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5 años más tarde.

Una bella Joven de supuesta cabellera Negra combatía contra un imponente monstruo de 50 veces su tamaño, esta lo miro sin interés y Con su arco sagrado lanzo una Gran flecha que no dudo en exterminar a dicho ser.

Todos Gritaban su nombre pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto solo estaba allí por una cosa y esa era Proteger susodicha Perla...

Aome Higurashi además de sus dichas ocupaciones asistía a un instituto e iba en ultimo año, nadie le hablaba y ella no le hablaba a nadie. Ellos le tenían miedo .era un miedo inexplicable porque Ella nunca les había hecho nada ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra. Una tarde cualquiera de Primavera Aome se encontraba entrenando su ya excelente puntería, cuando termino dejo su arco a un lado y siguió son sus demás labores, Entonces susurro:

-Huele a Bestia.., Tomo de nuevo su arco y salió corriendo del lugar.

En el centro de la ciudad estaba un ser de cabello Largo y blanco ojos color dorado eh imponente mirada. Esa obvio que era una bestia se podría ver en su cabello y ojos, en las bestias los ojos Dorados significaban peligro, Los purpura eran los mas escasos entre esos seres por lo tanto significaban poder y frialdad.

-Que quieres. Pregunto Aome al llegar a aquel lugar.

-Oh los rumores son ciertos el arco sagrado esta aquí. Dijo en tono burlón El imponente ser.

-Lo repetiré. Que quieres. Su paciencia se estaba colmando pero su expresión no paso de ser la fría de siempre.

-Solo un humano mitad bestia puede tocarlo y unos muy pocos pueden manejar-lo. Dijo El hombre que aun tenia la mirada divertida.

-Que insinúas? Dijo con voz interesada la bella joven.

-Que tengo ante mi una humana mitad Bestia?

Aome sonrió Irónicamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha no me pertenece pero esta historia es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 2

Un pequeño niño observaba el enfrentamiento entre los 2 seres y le pregunto a su madre:

-Madre quien es ella?- susurro el pequeño niño de aparentes 6 años.

-Hijo ella es Aome Higurashi tiene 17 años a protegido esta ciudad y La perla de las 4 almas o más conocida como la perla de shikon desde hace tiempo. Dijo aquella mujer con una tenue sonrisa.

El pequeño niño se quedo asombrado aquella bella chic era tan fuerte como para poder proteger la ciudad y al mismo tiempo la valiosa perla de shikon. Pero mas que poderoso era ese gran ''arco sagrado'' y esto mismo pregunto:

-Madre que es ese gran arco?

-Hijo si que haces preguntas. Sonrió la mujer de largos cabellos azabaches a su pequeño hijo y prosiguió:

-Mira ese es el gran Arco sagrado, dice la leyenda que cualquiera que logre dominarlo tendrá grandes dones y un inigualable poder además está hecho con un cabello de Izayoi, una princesa demonio muy antigua, y un roble del ya extinto monte de las animas, pero como este arco es tan valioso como lo dijo aquella bestia: ´´pocos pueden tocarlo y mucho menos dominarlo 'lo que me sorprende fue lo que dijo aquel ser sobre la señorita Aome es que sería prácticamente imposible. Termino aquella mujer, el pequeño decidió no hacer mas preguntas y se dispuso a observar aquel enfrentamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un silencio aterrador rodeo todo el centro de la ciudad, en medio de la multitud de curiosos se encontraba los 2 seres, La Joven de aparentes cabellos azabaches rompió el gran silencio.

-Ya que no dirás cuales son tus verdaderos motivos será mejor que te marches. Dijo esta sacando una flecha y apuntando hacia el Hermoso ser que acababa de mostrar sus orejas similares a las de un Perro.

-No será que tienes miedo? Dijo aquel ser sonriendo de una forma petulante

-Miedo de ti? Dijo ella Burlonamente.

-No. De mi no. eres demasiado Orgullosa para temerme, tienes miedo de no ser aceptada ni por las bestias ni por los humanos.

-Sabes, ya que estas aquí y quieres que muestre quien realmente soy bestia estúpida, dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

-Te daré el placer. Dijo fingiendo poca importancia.

Entonces tomo la parte de arriba de su supuesto cabello y lo quito dejando caer uno hermosos mechones color blanco.

-Por fin muestras tu verdadera forma ''Sacerdotisa'' Dijo burlonamente el bello ser que se encontraba en frente de la Joven.

-Mira, no eh terminado, dijo mientras se quitaba las lentillas que llevaba puestas sin ninguna dificultad las arrojo al suelo y las piso como si nada. Mostrando así unos hermosos pero fríos ojos de color purpura.

Los ojos de aquella bestia se abrieron de par en par.

-Cada vez me sorprendes mas ''pequeña''. Esa ultima palabra fue suficiente para que la joven hibrida lanzara una de sus flechas a tal magnitud que atravesó el brazo del ser de mirada amarilla empujándolo lejos de aquella ciudad.

Aome se voltio y pudo ver el temor en los ojos de aquellos curiosos, podía ver como las madres apartaban a sus hijos de ella y susurraban cosas como 'no puedo creerlo'', no observo más y se dispuso a retirarse a su hogar.

Sorprendente mente pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad, más demonios seguían llegando todos eran demasiado débiles en busca de la valiosa Esfera de las 4 almas.

Aome se encontraba en su escuela estaba sentada en un árbol de cerezo típico en aquella ciudad, ahora que todos sabían que era una hibrida le temían mucho más que antes se ocultaban, sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor al verla, ella siempre supo que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales, En las clases Las chicas susurraban cosas como ''Sabia que algo ocultaba'' ''Jamás confíe en ella'''' Uno de sus padres es un demonio'' y cosas por el estilo claro todo esto lo escuchaba ella.

De todas no le importo en lo más mínimo no le importaba antes no le importara ahora…

Estaban en clase de biología El profesor enseñaba sobre el medio ambiente , Entonces Aome sintió la presencia de aquel demonio, no lo pensó un segundo y fue a su búsqueda, Con una fría mirada purpura se dirigió al profesor este trago en seco, y siguió con su clase…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sal de una estúpida vez ''No taisho'' Dijo La joven de mirada purpura.

-Así que sabes mi apellido, Dijo el ser de mirada Amarilla saliendo de uno de los tantos arboles de la institución

-Como no saberlo, Eres el segundo hijo de Inu no Taisho el ya fallecido guardián de los vientos del oeste, dijo lo último como si nada.

-Así que me has estado investigando, eh? Dijo el demonio de mirada amarilla con una sonrisa pícara.

-No tienes tanta suerte, dijo con una sonrisa falsa pero igualmente hermosa,

No hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo,

-No sabía que mi padre fuera tan famoso, dijo el,

-a que has venido? Te dije que te largaras, dijo ella cansada de aquella conversación,

-Aquí no está la perla de Shikon?

-Tu olfato no es muy bueno, dijo retirándose del lugar.

-Oye no es de buena educación dejar a las personas hablando solas! Grito el sin moverse un centímetro.

-y quien dijo que tú eras una persona? Dijo alejándose aún más a paso despreocupado

-Buen punto… Termino él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Autor:

Hola! Este ya es el segundo capítulo espero que les esté gustando: S Claro criticas comentarios tomatazos todo es bienvenido! e.e

Pd. Algún día are un dibujo de Aome como hibrida claro.. cuando aprenda a… dibujar?

Gracias por la personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior!

Nos leemos Pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha no me pertenece pero esta historia es totalmente mía.

Capítulo 3

Inuyasha trataba de robar la perla de Shikon nuevamente, Esta vez descubrió el verdadero paradero de esta, Los curiosos no estaban presentes ya que se encontraban en una cueva no muy lejos de la ciudad.

Y ahí se encontraban uno frente al otro, Aome se encontraba frente a la esfera protegiéndola, por otro lado la bestia había sacado a su espada el ''colmillo de acero''

-Un recuerdo de tu padre? Empezó ella.

-Claro, Solo falta hacerme más fuerte con la perla de shikon , así que me la podrías dar?

-Si Claro… Según lo que entiendo quieres la perla de shikon para sobrepasar a tu hermano?

-¿qué tiene que ver Sesshomaru en esto?

-Ah Sesshomaru por poco olvido su nombre… el vino por la Perla de Shikon hace unos 5 años... Recuerdo que me odiaba a muerte por ser una semi-demonio dijo que le repugnaba, rio burlonamente la joven y prosiguió Dijo que una raza tan desagradable como los humanos Jamás debían juntarse con seres Sobrenaturales como son los demonios, recuerdo la pelea con el ''Gran Sesshomaru'' Debo decir que fue algo difícil recuerdo que todos pensaban que moriría por razones obvias una simple cría como yo contra un demonio de más de 300 años, Fue divertido ver sus caras cuando Sesshomaru se vio obligado a huir porque como cada ser viviente temía por su vida, después de eso Tu querido hermano se encontró con una niña humana llamada Rin que sintió piedad por él y lo ayudo por así decirlo. Rin no se alejó de él y años más tarde conquisto tu corazón, Que irónica es la vida. Dijo la joven semi-demonio con un toque de gracia en su voz.

-Eso significa que Sesshomaru no la consiguió? Dijo la bestia perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tu qué crees?

Inuyasha recupero la compostura y dijo:

-Bueno a lo que vine.

Agito su espada utilizando así el famoso ''viento cortante''

Aome necesito de una sola flecha para destruir aquella técnica

-Esperaba algo mejor de la ''grandiosa'' espada que te ha dejado tu padre y a pesar que estas tan cerca de la esfera, es una completa lastima. Dijo con aparente decepción pero a la misma vez burlándose de él.

-¡Cállate! Hablas igual a Kikyo y por eso murió, dijo con un pequeño toque de tristeza en su voz.

¡Si Quieres vivir Jamás-Jamás me compares con la estúpida de tu novia!,

Dijo Aome alzando su voz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Dijo en un susurro la bestia desconcertado por aquel comentario.

-¿Que como lo sé?

-Por la estúpida de Kikyo tengo este maldito destino, si hubiese no sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse sabiendo las consecuencias yo no estaría aquí, Protegiendo una estúpida Perla que ha provocado guerras desde el principio de los tiempos, si no fuera por ustedes yo no sería la esclava de una estúpida Joya que lo único que hace es traer sufrimiento no solo a mí a todos!. La rabia de Aome se había incrementado recordando todos los archivos que leyó y al mismo tiempo descubriendo quien era ella en realidad.

-Espera tu que tienes que ver entre lo de Kikyo y yo? Dijo sin poder entender el demonio.

-Yo soy-Yo soy La Reencarnación de Kikyo. Dijo en un susurro como si sintiera vergüenza de aquello.

Era imposible Inuyasha no podía creerlo kikyo había muerto hace más de 100 años pero eso no era lo impactante como pudo ser posible que ella reencarnara en una Hibrida, se supone que los seres realmente puros son los humanos como Kikyo pudo reencarnar en una Mitad-Demonio, cómo?

-se lo que te estas preguntando como tu amada Kikyo pudo reencarnar en una mitad-demonio?'' Si ella era tan pura de tantas maneras'' Muy Fácil Cometió un gran pecado al colocar tu seguridad por encima de todos y por un deseo tan egoísta' yo nací impura.

-Kikyo… dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Aome lo escuchara.

Algo en ella se rompió por el tono de tristeza en la voz del demonio se supone que lo odiaba tal vez le sentía lastima.

-Kikyo esta con vida o algo así. Su voz provino de la nada.

-qué? Dijo la bestia en un tono dudoso

-No lo repetiré, estará por aquí pronto. Dijo lo último más para sí misma, fue por la perla de shikon y salió del antiguo lugar dejando a un demonio perdido en sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holo el 3 capitulo quiero aclarar algo por si no quedo claro e,e este Fic es de la época

Actual pero allí se conservan los monstruos costumbres y demás.

Bueno nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha no me pertenece pero esta historia es totalmente mía...

*.*.*.*.*

**Capitulo 4.**

****Y ahí estaba el en medio de la oscuridad de la noche abrazando a una extraña que ni siquiera conocía, el no podía moverse o no quería, Solo podía mover su rostro así que instintivamente miro hacia el cielo en busca del astro femenino el cual adornaba a su familia desde el principio de los tiempos, se decepciono un poco al ver que la luna no estaba, eso solo significaba que era luna nueva...

aquella humana empezó a moverse lentamente, esto alerto a Inuyasha bajo de nuevo su cabeza y se concentro en el oscuro flequillo que ocultaba el rostro de esa mujer

el siempre había tenido una debilidad por los humanos y por eso no había intentado moverse mucho de aquel lugar, el hasta se sentía... bien? como en los últimos 100 años no lo había echo...

''Inuyasha'' aquella humana lo dijo con tal sentimiento que el demonio no pudo descubrir quien era ella. y cuando por fin iba a ver su rostro...

_Despertó._

unos rallos de sol se filtraron en sus ojos causando que Inuyasha despertara de su inusual sueño logrando que su cabeza le doliera un poco,

ya se había incorporado por completo cuando escucho la voz de la sacerdotisa pero... se oía diferente? como si estuviera feliz..? el tenia que ver eso,

El se acerco rápidamente y los arboles de cerezo empezaron a notarse,sabia que no lo notaria por su olor ya que hasta a el los cerezos lo confundían un poco, entonces pudo verla con su usual traje escolar, pero había alguien mas ahí.. un demonio lobo?, _''la peste se junta con la peste'' pensó_ el.

-Joven koga dime a que se debe tu visita? dijo con aparente felicidad la sacerdotisa.

_joven koga? desde cuando esa bruja tiene modales? pensó de nuevo un muy confundido inuyasha,_

__-Aome me gusta visitarte de vez en cuando y ademas quiero que me cuentes algo, dijo como si nada el lobo.

_''se llama Aome? al menos su nombre no es tan desagradable como su actitud ''_

__-Que quieres que te cuente? dijo Aome mirando hacia los hermosos y grandes arboles de cerezo que adornaban aquel lugar,

-Como ya deberías saber esta noche es luna nueva y... Kikyo vendrá...

los ojos de aquella bestia se abrieron de par en par si era cierto lo de Kikyo? sinceramente el no lo había creído y ademas que pasa con la luna nueva? pero lo mas importante como es que Kikyo revivió?

__-Koga yo me iré, no te preocupes y me llevare la perla con migo, no me encontrare con Kikyo a menos... no eso no pasara, dijo fingiendo indiferencia,

-pero sera mejor que me quede... por si algo malo llegase a pasar... Dijo con tono preocupado aquel jefe de la tribu de los lobos.

-No! es decir, no te preocupes por mi, ademas no quisiera que algo malo te pasara... de todas formas no es necesario, dijo apresurada mente la sacerdotisa.

-Pero... esta bien Aome creo que es hora de marcharme, dijo el sabiendo que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión,

-esta..bien nos vemos luego Joven Koga, dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, entonces el demonio lobo se fue saltando entre barios arboles.

Aome también se fue pero en cambio lo hizo en la dirección contraria.

Inuyasha se quedo ahí estático hasta llego a pensar que ''Aome'' era bipolar o algo, aunque '(el también dudaba mucho el significado de la bi polaridad)

así que le resto importancia y se fue.

*.*.*.*.*

El ocaso había terminado Aome ahora era una humana, ella había tomado una antigua capa negra y la perla de shikon y ahora bagaba por aquel bosque de esa ciudad.

entonces sintió como si ella misma se acercara, si tuviera su agudo olfato la distinguiría por su olor a tierra y cadáveres que solían tener los seres como ella...

Aome se maldijo una y otra vez, esto solo le traería problemas siendo humana y con sus poderes espirituales tan bajos se ponía cada vez peor...

-Tu eres Aome? dijo kikyo de la nada, saliendo de unos arboles con serpientes cazadoras de almas a su alrededor,

-Depende de quien pregunte. dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, lo único que podía hacer era fanfarronear estaba acabada.

-Si, Dame la Joya de los 4 espíritus, me pertenece. dijo tomando su arco y apuntando en dirección de Aome.

-Porque se la daría alguien muerto? dijo ella, entonces se dio cuenta ese estúpido perro ya estaba allí.

Entonces kikyo lanzo esa flecha con intenciones de sellar a Aome, ella uso su ultimo recurso e hizo un campo de fuerza que apenas funciono e hizo que la flecha de kikyo traspasara su hombro logrando un gran sangrado manchando así la perla de Shikon, Aome de dio cuenta de eso, y llamo a Inuyasha con intenciones de que la distrajera o algo, si su plan no era de los mejores.

-Perro estúpido sal de una vez!

Inuyasha estaba tan sorprendido por Kikyo que apenas logro actuar indiferente.

-así que es esto lo que pasa en la luna nueva eh?,pero que estúpida eres me das la perla o te la quito? dijo con su clásico tono de arrogancia pero sin quitar un ojo de Kikyo su parecido con Aome era sorprendente.

Aome aprovecho ese momento y se fue casi arrastrándose, a ella no le gustaba correr como una cobarde pero no era estúpida si se hubiese quedado seguramente moriría

Miro hacia su pecho ensangrentado y tomo la perla de shikon, esa... maldita perla estaba roja completamente roja y ese no era el problema habia-habia tomado su esencia eso era todo menos bueno... ella estaba desesperada por primera vez en su vida.

*.*.*.*.*

**Notas de Autor:**

****Hola! este perdón por la pésima ortografía y por demorarme tanto por actualizar bueno Nos leemos Pronto!

Si ahí algo en lo que debo mejorar por favor díganmelo!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta historia es totalmente mía.

**Capitulo 5**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Ahí estaba ella en medio de la noche sin luna, sola y en la tumba de su madre donde había llegado hacia unas pocas horas. completamente desesperada y con una estúpida herida en su hombro que lo único que hacia era sangrar y doler como el mas terrible de los infiernos y solo se preguntaba como fue tan Idiota como para no prevenir eso y ahora...

estaba en esa desagradable situación, todo por su culpa, por no ser precavida.

pero ella jamas pensó que Kikyo la atacaría y exactamente hoy lo hizo...

A pesar de todo eso no era lo importante, esa maldita perla había tomado su esencia y con eso la había condenado por toda la eternidad...Que porque era tan malo que la perla de shikon tomara su esencia?, porque no solo tomaría eso, pronto controlaría parte de su ser haciéndola ser su esclava por siempre y causando desastres por doquier, destruyendo todo y a todos, porque algún día esa Perla se fusionaría con su cuerpo creando así un ser indestructible son piedad alguna. y lo peor la única forma de acabar con eso era destruir la Joya y solo una cosa podría hacerlo, el deseo. aquel que el poseedor de la perla tendría derecho a pedir, Pero Aome sabia muy bien que todo lo que le pidas a ese objeto te saldrá al revéz amenos que tu deseo sea claro y no para beneficio propio.

-Maldición!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas golpeando con su mano empuñada el suelo, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos ahora cafés, antes todo estaba bien pero la llegada de esa bestia lo arruino todo, y ahora todo estaba de cabeza...

hacia ya 12 años que no lloraba ya que no tenia una razón para hacerlo ademas era estúpido e innecesario , pero ahora... no pudo detener aquellas cristalinas lagrimas que ahora se deslizaban pacíficamente por su delicado rostro.

-Madre... tu dijiste que una estúpida mitad demonio como yo jamas podría cuidar bien la perla de shikon... Felicidades acertaste.-dijo entre sollozos mirando hacia la lapida que estaba en frente de ella.

Su madre... había muerto hacia años atrás y a pesar de ser una humana era una poderosa sacerdotisa... incluso mas que ella misma.

_Flash Back..._

_Una pequeña niña de unos 5 años practicaba con su maltrecho Arco echo por ella misma, apuntando hacia un enorme árbol que se encontraba a una gran distancia de donde la pequeña estaba, apuntò temblorosa mente a su objetivo, no sabia si había sido suerte o realmente era su si propia habilidad pero había dado en el blanco, logrando que este se derribara._

_U__na hermosa joven salio de las sombras con su mirada reprobatoria hacia la niña._

_-''mal'' dijo con voz fría.- dijo la mujer de mirada __marrón._

_-''pero madre, le di en el blanco.''.- respondió la pequeña niña con su purpura mirada afligida._

_-''debiste solo atravesar el árbol'' dijo con tono reprobatorio _

_-''Eso, es imposible'' dijo con tristeza notoria en su voz._

_-''Claro que no!, ahora mismo te lo demostrare.- dijo arrebatando le el arco que la niña tenia en sus manos y apuntando le a la pequeña._

_- Que?, pero madre!.- Grito la niña mitad demonio cuando la flecha de su madre penetro en su hombro saliendo por el lado posterior. la pequeña callo de rodillas en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor._

_-vez, eres una incompetente si sigues así como puedes llamarte a ti misma sacerdotisa?.- dijo aquella mujer alejándose sin saber que ya era su turno de sufrir._

_La pequeña estaba sufriendo una terrible transformación._

_Ella no podía comprender lo que su madre le había echo, se sentía tan.. Furiosa y por ese maldito sentimiento su sangre de Bestia despertó causando que atacara a su madre por instinto y casi matándola._

_ Ese día su madre se fue sabiendo lo que quizá era lo mas conveniente para ella._

_El único sentimiento que esa niña conoció fue el odio._

_Fin Frash Back._

Que porque estaba allí? en la tumba de su maldita madre la cual la había abandonado a su primer error? no lo sabia pero extrañamente había llegado ahí.

Cuando ella nació. trajo de nuevo La Joya de los 4 espíritus devuelta al maldito mundo al que ella pertenecía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Habían pasado unas horas. Ellos No se habían movido de aquel lugar ni dicho una palabra.

Inuyasha miraba con su expresión asombrada a la Kikyo que tenia en frente, ella no había cambiado en absolutamente nada a excepción de el olor a tierra y cadáveres proveniente de su cuerpo...

'' _pero el sentimiento que antes existía en el ya no estaba''_

-Kikyo pero como...-Empezó el.

-Inuyasha hay que matar a la otra yo.-dijo después de un rato con voz decidida y mirada distante.

-Otra yo? hablas de la Sacerdotisa,no? por que?-Dijo con voz confundida.

-La perla de Shikon. Esa maldita joya absorbió su esencia por eso es necesario asesinarla, para destruir ese problema de una vez y por todas.-Dijo Kikyo sabiendo que esa no era la solución y lo que ella solo quería es eliminarla antes de que cosas innecesarias pasaran.

-Pero... tu pudiste matarla hacia ya un rato porque no lo hiciste?.-Dijo el demonio con incredibilidad pero en el fondo no quería que Kikyo hiciera eso, es decir no es como si le estuviese tomándole cariño ni nada... ademas ella nunca acabo con su vida, era justo que el terminara con la de ella? No. no lo era pero como el es un demonio le parecía estúpido sentir compasión

-Es porque... aun no era el momento.- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia Inuyasha con la intención de abrasarlo.

Pero una Flecha se interpuso entre ambos, Rosando con su aura a ambos pero esta se sentía tan fría como si algo recientemente se quebrara en ella.

El sol apenas salia al horizonte y Aome regreso a matarlos a ambos si era necesario._ ''Quizá'' Dijo mirando a Inuyasha con algo parecido a tristeza._

Kikyo volteo violentamente y la miro con odio, tomo su arco y apunto hacia Aome.

Piensas matarme con eso?.-Sonrió con gracia

-no, solo terminare con lo que hace rato empece.-dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.-Inuyasha! encárgate del Demonio lobo.- Grito Kikyo observando a el Jefe de la Tribu de los lobos salir de las sombras.

-Koga! Por favor te dije que te fueras!.- Grito Aome con su mirada Fija en Kikyo.

-Claro que no!, Si mueres Shippo se pondría muy triste.- Dijo acercándose lentamente a Inuyasha.-Tu morirás Primero,Perro!

Aome puso una cara de dolor al recordar al pequeño Shippo y tanto que lo habia echo sufrir.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Notas de Autor:

Holaa! Bueno este es el capitulo 5 perdonen por la tardanza :S ah y si, Esta historia se me ocurrio al escuchar el Primer Ending de Inuyasha c:

Nos leemos Pronto!


End file.
